


[TRANSLATION] 善举依然|Kindness By Any Other Name

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Madeleine Era, Minor Violence, Yearing At Inopportune Moments
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 也许是这件事，也许是这天发生的种种，也许是他这辈子的跌宕起伏，令冉阿让功亏一篑，贴近了面颊上的那只手。伤痕累累、虎口余生的滨海蒙特勒伊市市长希望在这个寡有善意的地方遇人行善。
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 2





	[TRANSLATION] 善举依然|Kindness By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kindness By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130309) by [YaPalValor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaPalValor/pseuds/YaPalValor). 



****善举依然** **

****Kindness By Any Other Name** **

YaPalValor

回想起来，这种事情是逃不掉的。不，应该说，冉阿让惊讶于这种事竟然过这么久才发生。尽管深受全市人民的爱戴，市长仍然有敌人。因此，某天黄昏时分，冉阿让离开工厂，在小巷里和一个醉汉狭路相逢并不是什么意料之外的事情。

那男人把他推到小巷的墙上时已经靠得很近，可直到那人用手勒住他的脖子时，他才认出了袭击他的人。是他厂里女工的丈夫，对他嗤之以鼻，曾经义正言辞地谴责市长与他的妻子有染。当然，这不是真的，但是这位丈夫可不是来讲理的。当黑暗逼近他的时候，他的一身蛮力对那复仇之手的抓挠也无异于隔靴搔痒。

一声瘆人的撞击声后，那双手不见了。冉阿让看着那人瘫倒在地。两名警员把袭击者拖走后，另一个更高大的身影取代了他们。他模模糊糊地意识到，是侦查员沙威，正在命令他的手下。接下来的一切都如同走马灯一般，冉阿让隐隐约约记得侦察员搂着他的胳膊，轻轻引他走出了小巷，穿越了半个城镇，直到他不知不觉已经站在了家里的门厅里，手里拿着一杯水。

“先生。”沙威坚定的声音在他上方回响，仿佛有些遥远。冉阿让低着头。他没法与沙威对视，他没法在这个时候忍受沙威的冷眼。老实说，冉阿让不记得他们在土伦是否有过贴身接触，即便如此，他还是担心他们的目光一旦交汇，一切就会排山倒海地涌进来，把他们全部吞没。玛德琳市长会被沙子和盐抹得一干二净，到那时沙威就什么都知道了。

“先生，您最好去看个医生。”听到这话，冉阿让的心脏几乎停止了跳动。医生意味着问题，意味着脱掉他的衬衫，被迫与另一个人分享他的过去，意味着玛德琳和七年的自由一去不复返。即使他疲惫不堪，他也不能让这种事情发生。

冉阿让放下水杯，“没有必要，侦查员，这些小伤不必看医生。”这不是谎言。他的瘀伤会随着时间而愈合，尽管喉咙的疼痛会持续更长时间。

一只戴着手套的手托着他的下巴，方便活动。那手轻轻一推，没用劲，只是慢慢地偏过冉阿让的头，好查看瘀伤。如果冉阿让放纵自己的话，他几乎可以假装这种碰触是一种善举。这个念头烙在他的胸膛里，使他痛苦不堪。他怎敢异想天开。善意！他怎么能在沙威的手里奢求这样的东西呢。这就像兔子在狼的嘴里寻找温存。

可是沙威的手还是贴上了冉阿让的面颊。经年使用让那手套的皮子变得很软，此刻又被冉阿让自己的皮肤捂热了。

也许是这件事，也许是这天发生的种种，也许是他这辈子的跌宕起伏，令冉阿让功亏一篑，贴近了面颊上的那只手。他闭上了眼，嘴唇轻轻擦过那柔软的手掌。

沙威的手抽搐了一下。

就是现在了：那只手很快就会变得残忍。总是这样。粗鲁地捏住下巴，强迫认罪。强迫冉阿让承认自己不过是一个笑话。冉阿让会让这种事发生吗？如果这意味着此时此刻他可以在这个假装的拥抱中获取半刻宁静，也许他会让步的。

相反，冉阿让却听到沙威呼吸一窒，接着，对方继续慢慢地小心检查，那只手依旧轻轻偏转他的脑袋。冉阿让只得顺从地服从这些动作，别无他法。沙威的另一只手也加入了进来，一只隔着冰凉手套的拇指轻轻地抚摸着他的下巴，轻轻地评估着那些毫无疑问已经变色的瘀伤。直到它碰上他破口的嘴唇时，冉阿让才终于畏缩了一下，睁开了眼。他咬住腮帮，压住差点脱口的痛呼。

直到这时，冉阿让才意识到他和侦查员离得有多近。冉阿让离沙威的脸只有几寸，他能看见沙威的眼睛正盯着他的嘴唇。

“对不起，市长先生，我不是故意要让您不安的，”沙威说，冉阿让听了这话，差点笑出声。打沙威来到镇上的那一天起，他就一直是不安和恐惧的源头。真是讽刺！他明知沙威几乎就像是破船的暗礁一样，却依旧渴望从这样一个人那里得到安慰。但是冉阿让还在这里，沙威也在。

冉阿让后来把这一吻归咎于精疲力竭。不是身体的疲惫，而是灵魂。冉阿让凑上去，缩小了他们最后的距离。他心甘情愿地撞在那块岩石上，让盐卤渗进他的伤口，任沙子摩擦他的灵魂。他裂开的嘴唇刺痛，但是没有关系，他脸上戴着手套的手是温暖的，沙威是真实存在的。没关系，沙威很快就会把他推开，一切就都结束了。

沙威双手捧着冉阿让的脸。他的手指按着他的颌骨，轻轻地把他往前拽。冉阿让把手伸到沙威的外衣上，攥紧了对方的领口。冉阿让加深这个吻，沙威，不可思议，回吻了。冉阿让无法抑制他内心深处由于疲倦而发出的微弱的呻吟。

他隐隐约约地感到沙威的手从他脸上移开，摸到他的脖子上。他的领结松开了，浆硬的衬衫领也耷拉了下来。其中一只手探到了他的脖子后面，手指摸索着皮肤。冉阿让隐隐知道它在找什么。他不在乎，反而发出另一声轻吟种柔和的声音。他想假装狼不会随时咬断他的喉咙，假装他的船体没有裂开。他是个骗子，不是吗？他为什么不能再相信一个谎言呢？他为什么不能再忍受几秒钟嘴唇的刺痛呢？

最终是沙威断了这个吻，直起身。冉阿让发现他的身体拼命地想追上去。沙威微微喘着气，嘴唇濡湿，冉阿让意识到那是他自己的血。他们站在那里，痛苦地犹豫着。最后，是沙威轻轻将冉阿让的手从自己的外套上剥取下来。

“先生，您似乎——”沙威清了清嗓子。“考虑到今天发生的事情，您似乎状态不错。”沙威轻轻地走开了，仿佛不想惊动市长似的。“我明天来送报告——还有，先生? ”

沙威一直等到冉阿让看向他的眼睛，才用一根手指轻轻敲了敲自己的脖子，接着就倏然消失了，就像开始他倏然出现一样。

冉阿让站在那里，目瞪口呆，精疲力竭变成了眩晕的焦虑。他伸出一只颤抖的手，摸上他脖子后面凸起的伤疤。一个可怕的现实兀然降临。狼断兔颈，礁触船沉。

【译注】

标题是A rose by any other name would smell as sweet这个格式。善举的另一种形式依然是善举。我个人理解是，有点双关。沙威暗巷救冉再怎么也是救了他一命，无论后面发生什么这不会改变，此外，沙威不光没有当场揭发他，还提醒了他脖子的伤疤也算是给冉阿让留了后路，我不觉得沙威最后的举动是在洋洋得意地宣誓“我知道你的身份了”。作者说可能这篇有后续。此外，最后一句船沉了应该也是双关……至少从冉阿让的角度，船沉了……


End file.
